Lion King: Akiba's Arrival
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: The story is about a young cub named Akiba, a lone young cub that ventured to live in the Pride Lands. He will then make new friends and go and take on crazy adventures along the way. Rated T for teen for Language. (A/N: This is a practice LK fic, so if most of you like it, maybe I'll continue it.)


**Author's note: I only own my Oc's, please tell me what you think but no flames though. Wise advise is allowed too if needed, enjoy. (This a practice LK fic, if most of you like, maybe I'll continue it.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion king or it's character. **

**Chapter 1**

On the field grounds of the beautiful savannah on an evening time day, a young lion cub walked alone in the almost empty grassland. The lion cub had beige fur, brown ears, peach muzzle. The cub also had sky blue eyes. The cub continues tiredly walking to heavenly kings knows where. Eyes were dreary and red. While continuing on memories of the past constantly repeated in his head for days.

*****Flashback*****

On the run from a pack of hyenas in the dark, a brown lioness with a tan underbelly had a lion cub in her mouth, both trying to outrun and escape them. But all the hyenas did was keep up, gaining on them. The motherly lioness had other plans as she entered the tall fields of grass. She looked cautiously around, and spotted the canines elsewhere confused and scattered around.

She leveled her head low and placed her child carefully on the ground. She then pulled him into a hug and motherly lick the side of his face. The cub was very anxious and scared of all was going on.

She lowered her mouth to his left ear and said, "It'll be alright, you'll be fine. Just stay low, keep quiet, and keep moving. I love you." she told him nuzzling him. She pulled back her head, and the cub looked into her beautiful crimson eyes one last time.

"Right now, we're miles away, but in a place called the Pride Land. I'd hoped to go with you, as for right now, your the only one can go. You must go without me. Stay in the high grass plains. Just keep moving forward." She told him in a whisper.

"Please don't leave me." The cub softly cried to her. She quickly shuck her head meant no.

"I'm stronger than you think. Don't worry, we'll meet again, soon, I promise. I love you, Akiba." She told him then kissed him on the cheek. A tear ran down her cheek from even the thought of leave her child. She then stood up normally and moved forward into the visible, purposely catching the hyenas' sights and running off. Akiba watched as the hyena persuade her and one caught up to and tackled her to the ground. The lioness fought desperately roaring and over-powered them and took off running again. Running enough that they were far from her child.

Akiba followed his mother's instructions and stayed low and moved on. Also he hoped to lie in wait in the future he'd reunite with his mother.

*****Flashback*****

The lion cub had these flashbacks repeatedly playing back into his mind, in hope that his birth was okay. With a hungry stomach, Akiba walked silently as his legs felted like jelly collapsed and struggled to get back up.

His eyelids got heavy as he was walking for days. His vision was blurry and it was getting hard to see as well as his body felted like it was shutting down. Just as he was shutting his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a giant rock that was in a distance, as well as a pact of lioness running towards him. After that, he blackout.

*****Hours later*****

What seems likes hours passed on, the young lion cub tiredly and slowly opened his eyelids and was filling woozy. He then found himself alone in a cave, or so he thought.

"So you've finally awaken." A feminine voice said from behind. Akiba startled as he immediately turned around to see four lions and lionesses' warthog and meerkat. One lion had golden fur and almost red but brownish mane. The lioness beside him had almost tanned cream-colored fur with blue eyes. Another lion had a dark brown fur and a blackish brown mane with green eyes like his and the last lioness had the same colored fur as the biggest lion.

"Are you okay?" the creamed colored lioness asked. At this point Akiba was shaking in fear as he looked at all four of them.

"Y-yes." Akiba answered shakily.

"There's no need to worry or to be afraid. Let us introduced ourselves. I'm Nala, queen of the Pride lands." Nala said, and the others joined in.

"And I'm Simba, ruler of the Pride Landa." He added in.

"Hey kid I'm Kovu, future king."

"I'm Kiara, future queen. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asked. They finished their introductions and waited on his name.

"My name...is A-Akiba." She said.

"Where are your parents Akiba?" Nala asked. Akiba finally decided to calm down and actually speak openly.

"My dad's gone; I don't know where he is. As for my mother, we tried getting here together, but some dumb hyenas chased us. My mom told me to go on ahead and said she'll meet me here. After that she ran to fight off and drive the hyenas away from me." Akiba explained.

"Hmm, I see. Well I hope shes okay." Simba commented. Akiba then turned his attention to Simba.

"I know she is. She's a really strong lioness. The strongest in my old home land." He told him.

"Which lands did you come from exactly?" Kovu said cupping his chin with his paw. Unknown to the others, Kovu was an expert in land colonies.

"I was originally born in the Wastelands." Akiba told them. Kovu then snapped his fingers drawing everyone's attention.

"I know that place. It's a little further away from the Outlands. The place has food, but less drinking water." He explained and Akiba agreed nodding his head.

"Yeah, that's it." Akiba said. Simba then moved towards him and placed his paw on Akiba's head and said, "Well your free to stay here until you mom shows up." Simba offered with his signature smile.

"There are also other cubs for you to be friends with." Nala added in. Nala than motion him out the door with the other older lions following. Being led by Nala, she and Akiba made their way to where the other cubs and teens where to hang out or play.

"Get to know some of them. I'm sure you'll be fine." Nala said to him then took her leave. Akiba then waited there, just sitting and watching. To him it was as if no one even noticed him, not even a little. He lowered his ears and moved away to a shady rock formation and laded down. Akiba sighed in sadness, because as long as he lived he never had the chance to meet a friend. Later, almost an hour pass and still no one seemed to interested. Until a light brown lioness cub about his age, walked slowly towards him.

Akiba was unaware that she was approaching him. As she was finally in front of him, she lowered her head to his level to see his eyes and poked his head. Akiba looked up and sees her bright brown eyes. As soon as he was out of the eye trance, Akiba immediately jumped and moved back.

"Hi. Who are you?" she asked nicely. Calming down he then moved back forward and sat down facing her.

"My name is Akiba." He answered. The light brown lioness smiled and waved at him.

"Well hello there Akiba. I'm Sheena. It's nice to meet you." Sheena introduced nicely smiling. "You wanna meet my friends?" She asked him. Akiba thought about her offer and nodded revealing a toothy smile.

"That would be nice." Akiba said. Sheena escorted Akiba to see her friends. They made their way to a shadowy tree, and underneath was a few cubs about the same size as them. They all greeted Sheena and then noticed Akiba. Then a lion cub with with beige fur and dark brown eyes approached him and sat in front of him.

"Hey bro, who are you." He said nicely. Sheena stepped in beside Akiba.

"This is Akiba, he's a new friend of mine. Akiba this is Jarvis." She introduced each other.

"Hiya bro, it's nice to meet you." Jarvis said holding out his paw for a handshake. Akiba shuck his hand and was glad to meet you.

"Who are they." Akiba asked pointing at the other two lying down in the shade.

"Right, The guy with the beige pelt with black tuft on his head is Issa. He's a little...well, let's just say he around girls a little too much, but he's a really nice guy when you get to know him. The other with the almost light gray fur is Kivuli. He's really quiet but is a calm and collected guy. There are two others but they're not around right now. " Jarvis explained to Akiba.

"It's nice to meet you. Just like my dear friend Jarvis said, the names Issa. Are you going to join us on our little trip today?" he asked.

"Trip?" Akiba questioned.

"Tonight when the lioness goes hunting, we're going to that elephant Graveyard." Kivuli answered in a low soft tone.

"You can come with us if you want AKiba, we don't mine." Sheena offered.

"Uh, okay." AKiba agreed with a nodded and they nodded back. The others began to move on, but Sheena was still seated in front of him.

"Great, meet us back here later tonight and we'll head out. I'll wait for you here and we'll head there together. The gang with be waiting for us." She explained. She then stood back up on fours and began to walk past him, but stopped to turned her head back to him and said, "Bye Akiba, see you tonight." She said then ran off. Watching her take her leave, Akiba smiled of actually having the thought that he made friends. He then wandered off somewhere taking a separate direction. But unknown to them, an old frizzled black manned lion with red eyes was watching them from a distance.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it better than my first attempt of making a LK story. Please, please, please review and give me your thoughts of what you think of it. It'll help me continue writing it. Any ideas for the next chapter is also welcomed, I'm all ears. Until the next chapter, bye! ^_^**


End file.
